


conquering temptation

by transientsound



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, There will be sex, m/f relationship not the focus though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transientsound/pseuds/transientsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar, a hot cougar, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	conquering temptation

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written and until I find someone to beta, this thing isn't being screened by anyone but me. So any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer: Not mine, but oh how I wish they were.

_Every conquering temptation represents a new fund of moral energy. Every trial endured and weathered in the right spirit makes a soul nobler and stronger than it was before._  
~W.B. Yeats  


A laugh burst out of her, alcohol trickling through her system pleasantly. 

It had been a decent night out for the most part. A long week of oil changes and prissy owners who couldn’t understand that no, it’s not ready yet, we’ll call you when it is. Two beers in, and the night was definitely looking up now. 

The club wasn’t their normal hangout, the crowd just a little bit older than the typical collegiate kids trying to forget their next final or paper due. Late 20s, early 30s professionals hung around in groups and the alcohol that sloshed around was poured from around the middle of the shelf. 

If you didn’t want to be drunkenly groped by a frat boy, Club Alpha wasn’t a bad place to hang around. You just got drunkenly groped at by young professionals on the dance floor.

With a relaxed grin on her face, Raven leaned on Bell’s arm, listening as he told some story about a giant, inflatable deer, a lost freshman and a taser. She had blanked a bit while enjoying the mild buzz she had going, so she wasn’t at all sure what was going on but it sounded hilarious if a bit worrying. 

Her eyes flicked up and around, taking in the typical darkened club atmosphere. The colored flashing lights had taken on a red ambiance which she oddly took pleasure in. The passing thought of how good she looked in red happened as her eyes flicked over to a lone figure that was observing the dance floor. 

Pleasing curves in a little black dress moved subtly with the music. Legs with the definition of a dancer went on for miles, and shifted on 4 inch heels. 

_Holy shit_ Raven thought as she felt herself swallow, eyes trailing up again. Her gaze got caught in brown eyes that twinkled knowingly under the lights. 

She felt her spine straighten a little as she got the same up-down scan from across the room. Raven shook herself a little and slid a cocky grin onto her face as she stared right back. The hot cougar definitely liked what she saw, if the little smirk was anything to go by. 

Uncertainty caught her though, as she glanced back at Finn who was laughing uproariously at the punch line of Bell’s story. When she turned back to the woman, she couldn’t help the little arrow of disappointment that shot through her when the stranger gave her one last look before taking her drink and swaying her way up to the VIP section of the club. 

Giving an irritated little sigh to herself, she felt Octavia’s eyes on her as she turned her attention back to their group. She forced a grin, hoping it didn’t look too confused to her friend. When the younger brunette shrugged after a moment and turned back to her brother, Raven found her eyes turning to look at her boyfriend again. Taking a sip from her drink, she was determined to push what had just happened towards the back of her mind. 

No matter that she could still feel those brown eyes on her body much longer than should have been. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She chuckled to herself as a bit of pride wormed into her along with the alcohol she had sipped. Warmth filled her again as she thought about the delicious brunette and the exchange they had as she was waiting for her drink. 

“Abby, finally.”

Doctor Abby Griffin flashed Jackson a grin as she clinked her glass with his, sitting back down on the comfy leather seats. 

“You would think that the service would be a bit better in the VIP section here,” Marcus commented as he sipped from his beer. Their group had been waiting for a server to make their way back around to the table to put in an order for more drinks. It seemed though that they were a bit understaffed at the moment with the busy, Friday crowd. Abby had finally rolled her eyes and waved them off and went to order her own drink which was already empty while the rest still had almost full glasses. It had been a rough week for the doctor.   
Make that a rough three weeks. 

“It’s a busy night, Kane. Give them a break. Besides, I quite like the ambiance,” Abby shot him a smile as her eyes drifted to the edge of the glass balcony, her thoughts still touching on the memory of the girl she knew was only a floor away. 

He eyed the good doctor that sat across from him. Something had happened in the time it took for her to get her drink from the downstairs bar. A light scoff was hidden behind his drink as he took another swig. 

“Ambiance. Right.”


End file.
